Circus Act
Summary: '''The Rebel Hunters investigate a shady circus. *this is basically a parody of Black Butler: Book of Circus (my favorite arc in the entire series other than Blue cult and Atlantic :D)* ''*Fan girling note (spoilers for Blue cult arc and Book of Atlantic): *inhales deeply and screams at the top of lungs* SEBASTIAN IS THE KING OF THE CIELIZZY SHIP! CIEL HAS A TWIN THAT UNDERTAKER BROUGHT BACK!!!! I HAVE A FEELING TWIN CIEL HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH LIZZY'S DISAPPEARANCE!!! Also in this OVA Nowhere is supposed to be a parody of Joker and Baron Kelvin, Pearl and Grey are supposed to be parodies of Peter and Wendy, Seraph is meant to be a parody of Snake, Arrow is supposed to be the parody of Dagger, Mariposa is meant to be the parody of Doll and Beauty is supposed to be a parody of Beast. I don't own the series, all rights belong to Yana-sensei and the respective publisher, please support the original release.'' The camera opens up somewhere in rural Romania. A little girl is wandering along the road at night with a basket full of mushrooms she had recently collected. Suddenly, a hand grabs her by the collar, injected with a substance in her neck, causing her to hallucenate, some people appear and begin performing in front of her, when she is enjoying the performance and distracted something hits her, knocking her out and she is dragged off leaving behind her basket. She is thrown onto a train carriage bound for Paris, France. Meanwhile in Paris, the Rebel Hunters are having fun looking around the city and its art galleries and museums. They are hanging out at a fancy bakery, chowing down on some desserts. 'Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Guys, thanks so much for coming all the way here to support me. I can't believe my designs are gonna be featured on Fashion Week! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Why wouldn't we? This is your big fashion debut! ''*bites into a cream puff* '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: And all because I sneaked into your room, took pictures of your designs and notebook and posted them on the school's website and online. Adolpha BOund-Amitola: '''And I'm still mad at you about that! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: ''*mouthful with eclairs* But you should be thanking me. They wouldn't have noticed you and recognized your genius if I didn't do it. '''Nia Troy: '''That reminds me, where's aunt Bella and uncle Jeremy? They're supposed to meet us here. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '*eating the entrements* ''I dunno, but as long as we keep on getting to eat this stuff! Nom. ''A fancy sports car then pulls up to the bakery and Belledonna Watts (El) steps out of it along with her husband Jeremy Watts, CEO of Watts & Co. Belledonna Watts: 'Sorry we're late kids. We had meeting with some business partners. '''Toni Aeras: '''It's fine aunt Bella. We kinda spent that time going site seeing. '''Jeremy Watts: '''Shouldn't you be tired? You just got of your flight at 5 in the morning today. '''Hachi Nile: '''It's called the extreme coffee shot. So we're pretty much good to go. '''Belledonna Watts: '''Alright, Adolpha, you already know why you're here. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Yeah. For Fashion Week next week as a junior entry. You told me to come early to organize everything and get used to the venue. '''Belledonna Watts: '''Yes, but there's also something else. And it's a good thing you brought your team with you. ''Another car pulls up, a very official looking one, and a man steps out of it. '' '''Minister Jacques Sierra: '''Rebel Hunters. '''Foxx Otur: '''Um...yes? '''Jacques Sierra: '''I am Minister Sierra from the Ministry of Defense. We've got a job for you. ''*he throws down some files* ''Recently there have been disappearances of children all over Europe, what is most strange is that there are no bodies found and the disappearances are happening on the same route of a traveling circus. From what we know, there will be a show here in Paris within a few days, we would you all to investigate this place and if it truly is the culprit. Rat them out. You will each be rewarded 100 thousand euros. '''Yang Hou: '''What do you say boss? '''Foxx Otur: '''We'll do it. ''The camera cuts to the circus arriving in Paris. The show is set up in the Luxembourg Gardens. The team went inside the big tent where there are several freaks on display. A disembodied voice speaks out to the audience. 'Nowhere: '''Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am Nowhere! The Invisible Ring Master! Be prepared to be stunned by tonight's performance by the Lusus Naturae Circus! '''Adam Beetle: '''What kind of name is that? '''Kagami Nile: '''It's Latin for Freak of Nature. '''Toni Aeras: '''Seems to suit it pretty well. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Setsuna, do you see anything with your x-ray vision? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I do. but it's hard to make out from this distance. '''Nowhere: '''Our first act is the most daring performance by our blind aerialists! Pearl and Grey! ''Two blind aerialists wow the crowds with their performance. '' '''Nowhere: '''Up next is the amazing Seraph! He can convince any serpents to do his deed! '''Yoruko Senju: '''Other than the weird state the performers are in I don't see anything suspicious or any signs of the children. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Then could it be a coincidence that the disappearances just so happened on the same route as the circus? '''Foxx Otur: '''I don't think so. But something definitely doesn't smell right. And I'm not talking about the fact that you just farted Yang! '''Yang Hou: '''Hey! '''Nowhere: '''Our trick shooter! Arrow! ''Arrow is shown performing several trick shots that hit hidden targets all around the circus tent. 'Nowhere: '''If you look above! You would see the most beautiful tight rope walk ever by the butterfly girl, Mariposa! ''Mariposa is shown dancing across the tightrope and using her wings to keep her balance. 'Nowhere: '''And finally! I bring you all the best tamer of beasts! Beauty! ''Beauty is shown taming a manticore and brandishing a whip, similar to Nia. After the performances are over the team sneaks to the back of the circus in disguise as stage workers as the crowds are leaving. They look around the different displays and props, trying to be as sneaky as possible. 'Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Did you find anything yet? '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''no. But we can't g look backstage yet, we'll look suspicious! ''Foxx's ears suddenly start twitching. '' '''Amber von Olympus: '''Foxx what is it? '''Foxx Otur: '''I hear something! This way! ''The whole team follows Foxx backstage and to their surprise they see a man with a lab coat fitting Arrow with his prosthetic arms. 'Nia Troy: '''Uh...um...just came in to clean up! Say we've always wondered about the different prosthetics. '''Dr Zwei: ' Well you see they are made by hand and designed from actual limbs. As you can see I've added spherical parts to ensure fluidity of the joint movements. Along with connecting them to nerves to ensure that the performers can actually use them normally. 'Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Wow. that sounds cool. So Arrow doesn't have arms, Beauty doesn't have legs, Mariposa has a prosthetic wing and Seraph has an artificial spine? '''Dr Zwei: '''Correct. '''Adam Beetle: '''Just out of curiosity what are they made out of? '''Dr Zwei: '''That is a confidential question, all I can say is they require expensive 3D printing with the addition of some 'special' materials. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Okay...we're going back to cleaning. Doo doo doo, doo doo. ''They awkward slide out of the backstage room. The team follows Setsuna who activates her x-ray vision, Foxx follows a strange sound and Lupe begins following a scent. They follow them until they reach the train yard and they notice a suspicious looking train car. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Special materials, what does he mean by that. '''Adam Beetle: ''*realizations* I think I know what it is. Shade do you still have the files? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Yeah. ''He pulls out the files on the missing kids, he notices that they each share the same gene. The Excelius gene. Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I get it now. They might seem like random kidnappings but it seems that they all have the Excelius gene. '''Toni Aeras: '''What's that? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*takes out the holo-map and enters the code to reveal genetic info* The Excelius gene causes an excess amount of blood but also causes rubbery, malleable, extremely flexible, strong and durable stringy blood clots. Those limbs are shown moving so fluidly, they can't just be binding agents in there. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''That could explain the strange smell. '''Eigou Nile: '''You're right! Also I'm detecting some wifi signals coming from the train car, trains obviously have a computer navigating system but why would it need wifi this strong? And why would a train car for a circus, that's used for transporting material, need wifi in the first place? ''*Eigou hacks into the train's computer system and finds several files written in a strange language* ''Kagami, can you translate this? '''Kagami Nile: '''Give me some time, '''Hachi Nile: '''I'm gonna check out what's inside. '''Talia Reflection: '''Be careful. Who knows what can happen. ''Hachi transforms into a snake and slips inside through a small crack. His eyes almost pop out of his sockets when he sees what's inside the train car. A lab and the missing children are inside being drained of their blood. Hachi quickly gets out of the train car and transforms back. Hachi Nile: '''They're in there alright, the missing kids. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''I knew something just wasn't right! We gotta get them out of there! '''Nia Troy: '''I have an idea! But it's a little riscky. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Risk is my middle name! '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''But your middle name is Kyouya, Nii-chan. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''What ever. '''Nia Troy: ''*takes out her phone and calls Minister Sierra* We've found the children, they're at the train park. The circus is indeed responsible. We need some officers down to get them to safety. We're going in for rescue. '''Minister Jacques Sierra: '''Got it kid. Alright men we got'em. ''The team then goes in disguised as circus workers and some of them pretending to be knocked out. Eigou hacks and opens the door to the lab and the Dr Zwei and another man are inside, his face covered with bandages and has the glint of insanity in his eyes. Nowhere: 'Ah, more supplies I see. Get them to the extraction room. ''Nia, who's pretending to be knocked out, opens her eyes and Vidyut throws her at Dr Zwei. She drop kicks him down and shoots him in the shoulder, incapacitating him. '''Nowhere: '''So, I see you've found our little secret...My children! ''*the circus performers bust in through the train car windows* ''Attack! '''Foxx Otur: ''*to half of the Hunters* Get the kids! We'll handle this! ''A fight ensues, Minister Sierra and his men arrive at the train park and they jump in and arrest Nowhere, Dr Zwei and the circus performers. Meanwhile in the extraction room, the children are being freed and evaluated by Trifa, the team's medic. Kagami tries to calm them down by speaking to them in their native language telling them that it will be alright. The whole team reunites and the children are shipped off to the local hospital to recover. 'Minister Jacques Sierra: '''They'll be going away for a long time kids. You did a good job. If it weren't for the evidence that you translated showing that they've been stalking and tracking these kids, we wouldn't how they knew that they have the gene. '''Rebel Hunters: '''Thanks! ''The camera cuts to a few days later during Fashion Week. Adolpha is prepping her models and pacing around nervously. 'Jeremy Watts: '''Adolpha, your collection will go on soon. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola; '''Um yeah! I'm just so nervous. '''Jeremy Watts: '''It's alright. Just remember to breathe. Now let's show the world what you're made of. ''Adolpha's models begin walking out on stage one by one and her friends are in the audience cheering for her. Adolpha smiles at her collection, Circus of Beauty, as everyone is oohing and aahing over them. The screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes